Sasuke Uchiha Torturers in the dark
by KasaraKatanara
Summary: Sasuke uchiha and the Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki are on there way to the land of snow, when they are attacked by a group of inconspicuous shinobi. Sasuke is captured after a brutal battle...and awakes in a torture chamber. Who is the mysterious man who threatens his very life? And will Sasuke make it out alive?


I wake to the sound of water dripping against solid concrete. I flutter my eyes open, and try as hard as i can to adjust to the dark room...the first thing i notice is the chain hanging above the roof. Then, i see the rack in the corner that is supporting tons of unique and intimidating torture weapons. I look down upon myself. I'm tied to a chair with an iron chain. My white shirt has fallen off, and is resting against my waist. I scoff when i see how much blood covers me.

What happened?

I try as hard as i can to remember...right! I whirl my eyes open.

Naruto and I where heading to the Hokage summit for one of his annual meetings. I was one of his anbu escorts. But enemy ninjas attacked us...i put up a brutal fight, but it wasn't enough. Eventually i was knocked out and sent here...the only question is. Where is here? The ninja that attacked us didn't have any headbands. Where they rouges? Or just hired guns for another land?

My thoughts are cut off when i hear the large metal door in the corner swing open. In walks a teen who looks about my age. He has silver hair, purple eyes, and a grin that spreads from ear to ear. He looks psychotic. There is one other person next to him. He's wearing a typical shinobi outfit and has brown hair and blue eyes.

"Ah~ So your the famous Sasuke Uchiha?" The silver haired male strides towards me, and looks upon me while his eyes glow in the darkness. "I'm very glad to meet you. My half dead guards told me all about how powerful you are!...You know, the ones you beat the shit out of before you got knocked unconscious?"

I say nothing. I just glare, harshly, and unwavering.

"Hmmm..." He speaks seductively, and it really begins to unravel my stubbornness. "I like that glare of yours Sasuke-Kun. It means your confident, and so sure of yourself...I can't wait to take it all away from you." He turns towards his guard and waves his hand towards the door.

"Shoo boy. Go on. I have a job to do~" The shinobi bows and says "yes master..." While exciting the room.

"Why don't i introduce myself" He pats his chest with his hand. "My name is Koda Kimidansha. I've been ordered to get information from you. Obviously." Koda shrugs like he's bored. "But i don't want to get right into the whole interrogation thing...let's take this slow, get to know each other. Whaddya say?"

I just stare at him- "You won't get anything out of me" I say coldly. "I'm apart of Anbu Black Ops. I've been trained to take pain"

"Yes. I know that. I was also apart of the Anbu black ops...so that means i know all your tricks~" Koda speaks as if he is drunk and moves around like an air puppet blowing in the wind. He confuses me. How can someone so young be so crazy?

"Let's start with a few simple questions-" Koda grabs a tiny knife from the rack. Then, he grabs a metal chair in the far off corner and places it infront of me. He smiles wide, and places the sharp blade upon my pinkie finger.

"What is your favourite colour Sasuke?"

"..."

He knows that I'm not going to answer. So he pushes the blade into my tender skin, and cuts all the way down to my palm. The pain is intense, and it burns throughout my whole hand and up to my shoulder blade...I bite my lip, and stare down at the ground wide eyed...i must not scream. This is nothing. This pain is nothing!

"Not even a yelp?" Koda asks happily. "Good, then i can do this-"

He pulls the knife out of my palm, and places it on the outer rim of my ear. Then he cuts into the cartilage, creating a V shape in my ear. I open my mouth wide, and let out a wretched silent scream. I feel sick as he pulls the junk of meat off my ear and waves it infront of my face.

"Come now Sasuke. Tell me, what is your favourite colour? Mine is red...and i think you know why~"

"Ngh..." I grind my teeth together and feel rich blood dribble onto my upper neck. Then i say-

"No."

"No? I don't think that's a real colour Sasuke haha" He laughs at me like I'm a foolish child and decides to slide the dull side of the blade to my open chest. I can't help but grimace when the blade comes in contact with my left nipple. The knife is cold, metallic, and makes my whole body shutter.

"Come on Sasuke-kun. It's a simple question. I don't think it's that bad~" He cuts open a piece of my chest, and i stare up at the ceiling holding in my earge to yell. Koda can tell I'm going to say something soon. He cuts me open again, this time it's a large bloody opening right under my biceps. I let out a tiny "erk" sound and don't look Koda in the eyes. He cuts me one more time, but this one is right on top of my nipple...it hurts like hell, and i break-

"Blue!" I yell like I'm really pissed off. "My favourite colour is blue!"

Koda let's out a large, satisfied smile. "See? That wasn't so bad was it?" He walks over to the rack and puts the bloody knife away. I sit on the chair panting and wheezing.

"You...won't, get away with this." I say in a demanding tone. He shrugs at me while picking out a new weapon. "Oh. I think i will get away with this Sasuke-Kun. Because you see. I have the ability to read peoples personality's. I know what makes them tick, and you, Sasuke, are easy to figure out. I know how to make you talk, it's as simple as that. I can get information from you in an instant, but I'm going to take my time...because your fun to play around with~ It's rare to see such determination in a young teens eyes."

I almost growl my response. "If your so confident that you can get your information. Then why don't you try? I'm not afraid of you" This sends Koda into a full on laughing fit. He grabs something that seems to be a mix between a whip and a rope...then walks towards me. The item glows blue, and i stare at it unafraid.

"Wow. You are so stubborn aren't you? Well. Like I've already said. I like that~"

He wraps the rope around my left wrist and i stare at it. "This has electric type chakra circulating through it-" Koda begins to explain. "Do you wanna see what it does?"

Oh, I think i know what it does. But Koda decides to show off anyways. He turns it on, and a harsh stream of electricity circulates through my body...i open my mouth up and let out an odd moaning sound.

"Augh..Ngh..." I continue to try and hold back the sounds. But it's not working. Every inch of my body is in pain, and i can see little spots of darkness cover my eye sight.

"Awww. Your so cute when your in pain~" He stops the electricity and i sit there trying to catch my breath.

"Let me ask a more serious question..." I shake my head exhausted, but he just ignores me.

"I want you to tell me about where you live, what is your life like? I'm ReAlLy curious..."

"...You...bastard..." I drool onto my pants. Im so tired I can't even look up at him anymore. "Stop teasing me and cut to the chase! I know you want to know about Naruto and the leafvillage!"

"Oh hush now..." He grabs me by the chin and seductively forces my face near his. "That will all happen in due time. Don't be inpatient. I just want you and i to have some fun~"

"Fun?"

"Yes Sasuke, that's what this is. Fun. You Anbu boys have probably never experienced it before"

Koda moves infront of me. Pushes the metal chair out of the way, and sits on my lap by wrapping his legs against my waist. I gasp when i realize i can feel his crotch riding into my lower waist.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." I say with such anger and prominence, Koda actually looks shocked. "Oh? A threat? Hehe, that's cute Sasuke-Kun. Your trying so hard to keep your dignity. But you won't have any when i'm done with you." Koda keeps his left hand on the electric rope bracelet, and the other on my waist. He unbuckles my pants and fiddles with the outer rim of my member. He even twists one of my private hairs, making me yelp.

"Get off of me now!" I order disgusted. I feel wrong. Very VERY wrong...and he knows that this is the best way to get results.

"Tell me about where you live Sasuke. Tell me about your life. Go on...I'm waiting~" He slips his hand into my jeans, and before he can wrap his slim fingers around my cock I yell out-

"I live in the east side of Konoha!" He waits for a more prominent explanation- "And...and my life is hard. That's it...i swear!"

"You live in Konoha and your life is hard? Sasuke dear. I could have told you that...I want more. Give me details~" He grabs my crotch hard. "AH! Ok. Ok fine i will i will! Just...let go!"

"Not until you satisfy me~"

"Grrr..." I furrow my eyebrows.

"I tried to leave the Leafvillage a long time ago. But the Hokage Naruto brought me back. I realized then that i had an obligation to my birth place, and i grew up to become an Anbu Black Op. Now i protect Naruto and live in my fancy house, which i can only afford because of the money i get from my high end job..." I stare at him "Is that good enough for you?"

"Hmph." I see sharp rows of teeth flash out into the open. "Your determined to protect the Hokage? Don't make me laugh..." He leans over and whispers into my ear. "I can tell that your mind is still on something else Sasuke...you don't want to be in the leafvillage. You want something more...domineering."

"Oh. And what is it you think I want Koda?"

"..."

"..."

"Revenge"

"..." I stiffen and my eye sight wavers. "You want revenge on Itachi Uchiha. He's still out there you know. Trying to capture all the tailed beasts with Akatsuki"

"I'll find him and kill him eventually-"

"No...you won't. Trust me" He smiles wide. "Because your to WEAK to fight Itachi" My blood boils.

How does he know this? How can he read me so well?

"Let me give you a little bit of advice Sasuke. It's obvious that your an emotional wreck...you fight and fight and fight for Naruto and that pathetic Leafvillage but you want no part in it all. Your in pain. You have no family, no friends other than your squad, and your lonely. You want to kill all those who have done your wrong. Like Itachi!...But you can't, because your enervated-"

"shut up..."

"Why? Because you know I'm right?" He leans down, and kisses me on the nape of the neck. I thrash around in my chair, trying to get him off.

"You want all your suffering to end don't you?-"

"No!"

"I know how to make the pain stop...all you have to do...is **kill yourself.**.." I gasp, and he slips his fingers under my black gloves. He pulls them off, revealing my scars which i have voluntarily given myself.

"What a pathetic little wretch you are-" He hisses harshly. "Your so miserable that you've begun to cut yourself. You truly are at your wits end..."

"s...stop...stop talking"

"Hehehehe~" Koda rubs his body against mine, and allows his lips to hover over my own. "Why don't you just let it all out Sasuke? Tell me everything...tell me about the leafvillage, about your brother, and about your suffering. Then i can let you go. And you can end your own life. Like you've always wanted..."

"..." He kisses me on the lips. I press mine together tightly and don't allow him entrance, but Koda won't allow my disobedience. He punches me in the gut, making my mouth fly right open, and then he pry's his fingers into my mouth forcing the entrance to remain open even after the pain in the stomach is gone.

"Mmmmm. Ah~" Koda lets out lustful noises as he penetrates my mouth and licks his tongue over my teeth. I squirm in my chair, and Koda wraps his tongue around mine and moves the organ back and forth. I close my eyes frustrated...i have a horrible mix of emotions...pain...fear...and erosion. It's obvious Koda has done this before, and it feels good...but so wrong at the same time! Eventually Koda unhinges his mouth from mine and a thin line of drool connects our barren mouths...

"You taste good Sasuke-Kun. What a good boy you are~" I grimace. "stop...please..."

Koda allows his eyes to go wide. "Please? Oh Sasuke. Now i know how desperate you really are!"

Koda laughs and gets off me, then, he grabs a heavy whip from the rack. I stare at him wide eyed.

"No...don't koda don't-"

"I'll stop when you start talking. Agreed?" I want to say something else. But the whip slams onto my chest, making me scream for the first time. "AH! Gah! Ngh! No!" My pleas fall on deaf ears. He hits me again...and again...and again...and again...by the time he's done, My body is torn apart, ragged, and bleeding heavy loads of blood. I drop my head to my chest.

"Huff, huff, huff...ugh..." I feel the bonds around my wrists loosening. Suddenly, my limp body is thrown to the floor. I scream bloody murder when my nose gushes red blood onto the cement...

Koda isn't playing around with me anymore. He want's information. And he's going to get it.

He gets over top of my frail and beaten body. "You look tired Sasuke-Kun...to bad hehehe~" His purple eyes shriek with insanity, and his body is trembling with excitement. "Why don't i take away something that is precious to you Sasuke? Because i know that happens often..." He keeps me pinned with his legs, uses one hand to hold my wrists above my head, and uses the other hand to...to...

"NO!" I scream as loud as i can. Koda has his fingers positioned over my right eye, and is about to gouge it out. "Don't do this. Don't do it Koda DON'T STOP PLEASE!"

His forefingers dig past my upper eye and into the back of my skull...It slides out of the skin opening. Blood fly's everywhere and leaks out like a broken down damn. Koda laughs like an insane man-

"HahahahaHAHAH! You should see the look on your face right now Sasuke!"

He rips the eye out like a barbarian. For a few moments I can see the palm of his hand, but the cord connecting the eye to my brain is ripped off, and i am sightless-

"AHHHHHH! GAHHH! Augh, Ngh! AHHHHHHHH!"

"That's right Sasuke...scream as loud as you can. I want to hear your suffering~"

Koda stares down at me, and he's still laughing while holding the bloody organ in his hand. Koda doesn't give me a break...he goes right into the next stage of his torture.

"please...koda please don't do this. No more. I'm begging you-"

"Sasuke...I'm not dumb. If you really wanted this to end. You would have told me what i wanted-" He throws my eye across the room. "So I'm going to keep doing this until you break in two~"

Koda seductively takes off his shirt and pants.

I know what he's thinking of doing...and the idea of being raped is so terrifying, so unthinkable that i actually open my mouth and tell him what he want's.

"Don't rape me! Don't...I'll tell you, I'll tell you! Naruto he lives in...he lives over...he..." I suddenly see Naruto's blue eyes bearing into mine kindly, and he smiles softly...

How...how could i betray him? After everything he's done for me...what am i thinking!"

"You where saying something Sasuke?"

"..." No answer. "Fine. Then you can continue to beg, while i fuck you bloody"

"What!?"

He flips me onto my stomach. Then pins my down tightly while pulling down my pants. I scream many curse words at him, but he doesn't care and nobody can hear me. ...Koda smiles when he see's my naked body..."Even with all your bloody scars. Your body is beautiful." He leans over top of me, and i can feel his cock rubbing against my opening.

"no..."

"yes~" He answers. "Oh. And before i start Sasuke, let me ask you something...Are you really going to go through with this? Just so you can protect that Naruto brat?" I close my eyes tightly and begin to cry..."Does Naruto really mean this much to you? Is he worth all the pain I'm putting you through?"

It's a long and audacious minute before i reply.

"Naruto...saved me...I'm his loyal guard...and I...i would rather die than betray him..." I whisper my answer, and Koda is beyond happy. "You really are determined to serve the blonde haired punk! Good-"

Koda stuffs his fingers in my mouth and I gag because of how far down he shoves them down my throat.

"Suck" He demands. "Or else I'm going to rip off all your skin, with my two bare hands..."

I gasp. Koda no longer sounds happy... He 's just cruel, and malicious... I'm terrified of dying..and I know he'll kill me, no doubt about it...so i lightly suck on his fingers...

It's not enough for him.

"Harder" He demands while digging his foot into my inner knee. I gasp and suck hard. Drool caresses his fingers, and he pulls them out of my mouth. "Good" He says while i struggle. "Now hold still..."

He shoves one of his fingers into my ass. I yell at the odd and uncomfortable feeling. His finger feels tight and foreign. I slam my head onto the cement frustrated.

"Damnit no! No don't!"

Koda shoves his finger in far, he cuts open my inside with his nail, and i can feel blood ooze from the new found inner wound.

"Shut your fucking mouth. Unless your going to tell me what i want, you have no reason to speak"

He moves his finger back and forth, left to right...I gasp and scream and curse and complain. But it's all just music to his ears. After a few moments of loosening me up, he shoves his second finger inside.

"GAH! NGH!" I throw my head to the side shamefully. "No" That's all i can say, because i know i won't betray Naruto...i won't...i won't betray my beloved Hokage.

"Do you think we can fit a third finger?" I don't get a chance to reply. He shoves a third, slobber covered finger into my hole and i scream once again...Koda quickly becomes annoyed with my shrill voice. So he grabs his shirt off the ground and covers my mouth with it. He ties the fabric together-

"I love when you beg me for mercy Sasuke, i really do. But i'm trying to concentrate, and your just distracting me."

"MPH!" I yell into the gag. But it's no use. Now, even if i wanted to tell him what he wanted i couldn't...

"I'd say your about ready. Don't you agree Sasuke?" He mocks me in my weakened state..and before i have anytime to react. I feel his member push far into my opening. I scream louder than i ever have in my life, and it is once again muffled by the wrapping around my lips...My body seems to concave from Koda's brute force. My body grinds into the ground, my spine curves upwards, and my legs collapse into a trembling heap.

"Mmmm..." Koda moans, making me feel indescribably disgusted...He leans down, folds his body onto mine, and hisses in my ear.

"I hope that once where done, you'll feel like you can trust me with some more information. Sasuke-Kun-" He smiles evilly, kisses my neck, and moves his waist back and forth.

"_SLAM!"_

The large metal door that leads to the outside world bursts open...

I'm expecting one of Koda's comrade to walk in...but who i see is the complete opposite of what i expect. In fact. The person i see sends so much happiness into my mind, i smile under the gag and cry with joyfulness.

"Sasuke!" Naruto calls out my name. He is wearing his typical Hokage uniform, and beside him are two other anbu ninjas. Koda is beyond surprised. He rips his cock from my body, which sends jolts of pain around my waist, pulls up his pants, and stands up to face the leafvillage ninja. I on the other hand collapse onto the floor, to weak to do anything...

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Koda says after shaking off the shock. "What a pleasure to meet you! Hokage-sama!" Naruto grinds his fists together and yells- "Shut it freak! I want Sasuke Uchiha back into my custody!"

Naruto raises his arms, and the other two anbu ninja pull out black kunais.

"Will you kill me Naruto? I doubt you will."

"No, i won't kill you." Naruto glares at him harsher and cruller than ever before in his life. "But THEY will."

The two anbu ninja rush forward. One of them weaves the hand signs for "Fire ball Jutsu", and the other one makes the hand signs for "Great water serpent". Both of them are successful; and Koda is hit with the brute force of both attacks.

"GAH!" Koda screams out in pain and flies up against the cement wall. The brick shatters upon impact, and Koda is left squirming on the ground. Engulfed in flames, and drowning in liquid.

"Sasuke, hey, Sasuke-kun!" I was so focused on Koda and the ninja, that i didn't notice Naruto was crouched beside me. He grabs his Hokage robe and pulls it off his body...then, he wraps it around me to cover my destroyed and nude body...I once again choke up with sadness when i feel his soft arms wrapping around me, shielding me from any past harms.

"It's alright now.." He whispers kinder than a mother to her child.

"I've got you. We can go home now. Together."

I nod while coughing some blood into the air. He lifts me up bridal style, and folds my thin frame against his more structured one...While the three ninja battle ferociously in the torture chamber, Naruto escorts me out of the maze like building, and into the open forest air.

"Na...ru...to.." I barely whisper his name while we walk down the forest path. He looks down at me full of sympathy. "yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Im...sorry.." I mutter through tears. "I should have...protected you...i shouldn't have..been...captured" I fade off as the harsh force of unconsciousness blurs my sight.

"Shhhh...sasuke..." He gets down onto his knees...and cradles me in his arms. "Please, don't apologize. You've done more for me than you'll ever know..."

Naruto leans down...and kisses my forehead

This is the last thing i feel...before falling into oblivion...


End file.
